kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
The Strongest Man
is the first episode of Kamen Rider Kabuto. Synopsis Kagami Arata, member of ZECT, meets Tendou Souji, who has been training his entire life waiting for the Kabuto Zecter. As a Worm attacks a young girl, Kagami attempts to call the Kabuto Zecter but it flies to the hands of the strange man, Tendou Souji. Plot The episode starts out with showing the meteor that destroyed the city. A sad-sounding girl narrates that this meteor brought more than just sadness to her. Flash forward seven years to the present time, a warehouse security guard is taking inventory and notices that the stack of boxes suddenly becomes a mess. He then notices a a person staring right at him, which is an exact copy of him. The copy transforms into a monster, a worm. Right before the guard is killed, he's able to sound an alarm. The scene then changes to a van and a convoy of jeeps. A shadowy man standing up in an office building gives a man in the van, Tadokoro and his assistant Misaki the location of the attack. Tadokoro gives ZECTroopers instructions on where to attack, but a group of worms attack them. Kagami then shows up on his motorbike, who works to film these battles. After the battle, Tadokoro is upset at the casualties sustained. Hours after the attack, at daybreak, Arata is walking his bike home where he becomes a victim of a pickpocketer. The pickpocketer tries to attack him but cowardly runs away. Then a man comes walking down the alley carrying a bowl of tofu who easily dodges the knife attack and knocks out the thief, to Kagami's disbelief. The man calls himself Souji Tendou, the man who walks the path of heaven. At Souji's house, he makes breakfast for his younger sister and says the reason he doesn't work or go to school is because he's been waiting for almost seven years for a special moment to happen. On a train platform, Arata waits for a special hand off of a briefcase as a mission for ZECT. When he transports it back to the van, he wants Misaki to tell him what it is. After being annoyed, Tadokoro allows him to see it, the Rider Belt, which is humanity's last hope against the Worms. Kagami wants to use it, but Tadokoro says that Zect already has a trained operative for that role. Back at Souji's house, after a session of kickboxing, opens up a safe and reveals that he also owns a Rider Belt. He goes on his motorbike and rides out. A shy girl, Hiyori, meets Souji, and before he rides off again, Arata shows up, telling her that they should ride to work together. They both work at a restaurant. Police officers notice the 'guard' from the warehouse incident is still alive, and tries to call their higher-ups, but are killed. The worm then transforms into one of the officers. Hiyori witnessed this and rides away as fast as possible. He's still able to catch up to her though and chases her up into a building. Back at the van, they get a call from the same shadowy man and are dispatched to the location. Souji notices the van and how his belt gives off a reaction, so he follows the van. Arata notices that Hiyori is in danger and at risk of being killed in the crossfire. After begging Tadokoro, he is allowed to wear the Rider Belt to fight off the worms. He attempts to call the Kabuto Zecter and it comes, but instead flies into the hands of Souji, who transforms into Kamen Rider Kabuto. The transformation sends out a shockwave that knocks out Arata. After being overpowered by the worm, Souji uses reflective debris to target the worm and stabs it with his Kabuto Kunai Gun. Tadokoro, Misaki and the Zectroopers surround the Rider, unsure of what to do next. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Detective: *Detective: *Guard: *Snatch thief: *Shop clerk: * : *ZECT Member: *Hiyori of 7 Years Ago: Forms Used *Kabuto - Masked Form Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 47, . DVD releases Kamen Rider Kabuto Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: The Strongest Man, The First Two-Step Transformation, I am Justice!! and Love Explanation!! Blu-ray Box 1 comes with 16 episodes. Category:Season Premieres